Alligator Tears
by Alexis Christine
Summary: Marie steps up to take care of a tiny infant left at Xavier's doorstep. What happens when that baby belongs to a certain feral mutant? Victor wants his cub back, and will do anything to achieve his goal. No cute and fluffy Victor here. Dark themes will be explored. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own X-Men. I **_**do**_** own this yummy stuff called Nutella though. Only one jar of it though -.-**

**The story is set a little, (we'll go with 5 months) after the first movie. As of yet this story has no plot, I'm just letting myself write. But hopefully something will develop. I can tell you now though, that Marie will eventually end up with either Logan or Victor. Yes, Creed. I've always been a fan of Rogue and Sabertooth. I don't know why. But if you have any further questions and/or suggestions feel free to write it in a review or message me about it. Hope you all enjoy this. If not, well that sucks. Also this is my first ever X-Men fic.**

Anger, pain, fear, and confusion all muddled together the instant she felt another's skin on her own. The emotions she was feeling weren't even her own. Marie didn't know who they belonged too, nor did she really care at the moment. She just wanted her mind to herself again. Silence was long since over due for her mind. There was never a dull moment either. Between Magneto, Logan, Bobby, and Cody someone was always jabbering away in there.

Her eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry for a few moments before everything snapped back into crystal clear clarity thanks to the enhanced senses of a certain Wolverine. Her green eyes peered around the room, taking in her detail. It was one Marie had only been in a handful of times, the med-lab. It was empty except for one other person. A young man, not much older than her, was lying on top of a steel table, a blue blanket on top of him since the room was freezing.

It didn't take Marie long to piece together that he'd been the one she'd accidentally touched. _Daven_ her mind supplied for her. She sat up, slowly so her head wouldn't start to spin. She always needed time to adjust to another person being added to her mind. Marie gingerly lifted herself from the table and stepped onto the cold, hard floor. Before she had a chance to step towards the boy and make sure he was okay, a voice made her jump. "Rogue, you really shouldn't be up just yet." Her voice was stern, but held a hint of concern for the younger mutant.

"Dr. Grey. Ah hadn't even heard ya come in." Marie replied, spinning around too fast to meet the eyes of the red head. The sudden action made her gasp with a sharp intake of breath. Jean swiftly made her way over to Marie, her hands gripping the brunette's covered arm and keeping her steady. "What's wrong, honey?" Jean asked the concern much more evident in her voice now. Jean and Marie had never been close by any means, but Jean didn't like to see anyone in pain. It was one of the many reasons she became a doctor.

"Nothin', just a headache. That's pretty much normal, though. Ah figure it's mah brains way of tellin' me to stop being such a klutz and absorbin' more people than it can handle." Marie said softly, running a finger through her hair and pushing it out of her face. The good doctor's expression only became more sympathetic towards the untouchable young woman. Marie hated it. She hated the pity that she saw on everyone's face when they learned of her mutation. She'd never seen such a look on Logan's face, which is why she preferred hanging out with him more than anyone else. Or so she told herself.

"Ah'll just go and finish recoverin' in mah room. If it's gets worse or somethin' Ah'll come and let you know. Ah'm sure it's nothin' though." Marie said, a small smile on her lips. She didn't want to just take up space down here when she obviously wasn't suffering from another more than a headache. "Well, alright." Jean replied almost reluctantly as she let go of the girl. It went against her better judgment, but Jean figured this was something Marie was better off handling on her own.

"Ya worry too much." Marie stated with a small laugh as she grabbed her gloves from a top the table and pulled them on. Jean smiled as she rolled her eyes, "It's kind of my job, dear." Moments like these were what gave Jean hope that she could eventually develop some type of relationship with Marie. She knew Marie somewhat resented her for the way Logan looked at her, but it wasn't as if she could control the older man's actions and she had always turned down his advances. Anyone would have to be blind not to notice the way Marie cared for him. Jean didn't like it one bit though. She wasn't jealous but she also knew nothing good would come out of anyone starting up a relationship the infamous Wolverine.

Marie just simply smiled at Jean, her headache already subsiding. "Tell Scott Ah'll be skippin' the next danger room session though." Jean nodded in understanding as she watched Marie's retreating form. At least she wouldn't have to worry about the girl working herself to death. Jean turned to glance at the young man who'd joined the school only a few days ago. _That's got to be one hell of a welcome gift._ She thought bitterly as she checked over his vital signs.

Marie retreated as quickly as she could to the privacy of her own room. The professor thought it'd been too risky to let her share a room like the other students. So her bed room was located in the teacher's wing of the building, which Marie really didn't mind. She twisted the door knob and stepped into her room, a small frown forming when she realized she couldn't remember how she'd manage to touch the boy in the first place.

The last thing she remembered was she'd been down in the kitchen fixing a late night snack, alone. Marie glanced at the clock on her bed side table and groaned. It was 2:30 in the morning, and with all the recent excitement, she doubted she'd been sleeping any time soon. Maybe she could just skip her classes tomorrow and hang out in her room. Surely the professor would understand her reasons. A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts of playing hooky. "Come in." she called out, wondering who the hell was up this late besides herself and Jean.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, kid." Logan stated as she opened the door and stepped inside. Marie smiled warmly at him. He looked so uncomfortable when it came to actually caring about others. Cute, but uncomfortable. She knew how hard it was for him though. He did little to mess up his tough as nails, don't-fuck-with-me reputation. It meant a lot to Marie that he was at least willing to throw a little of his rep out of the window when it came to her. "Ah'm fine. A little wound up and what not, but mostly fine." She replied. No matter what was going on in her life, just simply being in the vicinity of Logan made her smile. "I know how hard it is for you, every time you… use your mutation." He told her hesitantly. Logan wasn't even going to pretend to understand what she went through every time it happened, but he could at least try his hardest to be there for her. He held his arms out and open for her, a smile momentarily lighting up his face.

Marie hugged Logan tightly, more than thankful for his comforting presence. He'd saved her life countless times and she couldn't be more grateful towards him. Logan buried his face in her hair, almost getting lost in her delicious scent as his grip around her tightened instinctively. The constant need to protect the younger woman was always there whenever Logan saw Marie. He had saved her life more than a couple of times, but in a way she saved his life just as much. Marie restored Logan's humanity, and made it possible to actually care about another person's feelings. Granted he wasn't entirely 'domesticated', he was at least putting in the effort for Marie's sake.

Others obviously took notice of the two mutant's fondness for one another but shrugged it off or simply denied that anything could ever come of it. It was no secret though that Marie had a slightly crush on the Wolverine. She denied it whenever confronted about it though. Marie wanted so desperately to think of Logan as a really great friend and nothing more. She knew Logan was in love with Jean and it drove her nuts most of the time. Marie looked up at Logan her face visibly more relaxed now. "Thanks. Ah know hugs aren't your favorite thing in the world, but Ah really needed that." Logan stared down at the southern beauty and longed to cup her cheek and crush his lips into hers. "Think nothin' of it, kid." He replied simply.

Logan wanted to slap himself every time an inappropriate thought of Marie crossed his mind, which too often for her liking. She was only seven teen years old for Christ's sake. Marie was the most tempting and innocent piece of jail bait he'd ever come across. He longed for her to just accept him as a friend or possibly even older brother figure. Maybe if Marie accepted it, Logan could too. He felt like such a dirty old douche when his gaze lingered a little too long on her impressively filled out form. She'd come such a long way since they'd first met. Marie wasn't nearly as shy as she'd once been, but her mutation did keep her at a distance from everyone. Everyone except Logan, that is.

Logan was the one person she could be around and none of it really mattered. He didn't care that she could possibly be the only person in the world to kill him. He didn't care that everyone else was terrified to even simply look at her. Marie would never realize though that Logan needed her just as much as she needed him. They kept each other fairly sane. Marie pulled away from the embrace and smiled sheepishly, a light brush covering her cheeks. "Ah should let ya get to bed. Ah'm sure ya have things ya need ta do tomorrow." Logan nodded reluctantly, "You know where to find me if you need anything. Night, kiddo." He said as he closed the door behind himself.

Anyone who looked at Marie could certainly tell she was far from being a kid. Logan just needed to remind himself that she was much too young for him. The entire female population could possibly be too young for him though, since he had no idea how old he really was. The walk back to his own room wasn't a particularly long one. Logan often thought in the beginning that having Marie so close would be a blessing, but it just proved torturous for him. The only good thing that seemed to come from it was that if she ever had a nightmare, especially one of his, he could be there quickly to bring her out of it.

Marie stared at the closed door with a small frown. It was always toughest when watching him leave. She walked over to her bedside table and turned on the small lap before turning off the main light in the room with the flip of a light switch. She changed into her night time attire, which was simply a pair of short shirts and a cami. People knew better than to venture into her room at night so she could just be free. In her room alone was the only time she didn't have to worry about covering up from head to toe. Sometimes it got extremely hot and tiring for Marie to deal with, so she just retreated to the silence and privacy of her room. Marie didn't know how much more she could take of this. She was surround by people all the time, but was always somehow alone. She would always lack any type of intimacy with another being.

Marie had dumped Bobby only a few weeks ago. The young brunette could see how much not being able to touch hurt him. He was male after all anyway, and Marie figured if she didn't break up with him he'd do it eventually. It wasn't fair to him either. He deserved a girl he could hold, kiss, cuddle, and make love to. The Rogue could do none of those things.

She crawled under the cool covers of her bed and let out a sigh. She had no idea what she'd do all day tomorrow since she had inevitably decided to skip her class. Maybe Logan would be up for some quality time in front of the t.v. A hockey game or something like that was supposed to be coming on. What Canadian didn't like hockey? She left the light on and rolled over onto her side. Marie almost laughed out loud at herself. She was a very dangerous mutant who could kill almost anyone and she was afraid of something as trivial as the dark.

**I know the beginning is a little boring, I apologize. I don't want it to be too long either so I'm stopping myself. I promise you that the next chapter will be much more exciting and have a little more Rogan interaction. I'm super excited to be writing again, though. So review please, it'll help me write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I seriously **_**still **_**don't own X-Men. Nor am I making any money off of this.**

**I had no idea how awesome it would feel when amazing writers read and like your stuff. It's like epic. I figured out a direction in which to take the story though! Yay. **

**I got a review though stating that the story was a little hard to follow and what not. I read over it and didn't get it. Maybe that's because I wrote it, but whatever. Anyone else have that problem? I wrote in third person so I wouldn't have to keep switching P.O.V's.**

**

* * *

**

_I need everyone in the conference room immediately._ Marie groaned at the sound of the professor's voice in her head. Couldn't he use the telephone like normal people? _I think it's safe to say, my dear, that no one here is normal. Now get dressed. _Spoke Xavier's voice again. She couldn't help but smile. He did have a point. His voice held somewhat of a cherry tone to it, so she didn't necessarily feel the need to hurry. Marie walked over to the bathroom in her room and brushed her teeth quickly before making her way over to her closet to get dressed. She looked back over her shoulder at the clock. 7:30 in the morning. She rolled her eyes, _No wonder I'm so damn tired._ She thought as she slipped on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.

Marie closed her bedroom door behind her before tugging on the dark green gloves she'd picked out for the day. She looked down the hallway and saw a not to happy looking Logan. "Woke you up too, huh?" Marie asked, a smile making its way onto her face despite the tiredness she felt. He just grunted in response which Marie took as a yes. She figured the other teachers had already gotten there since she didn't see them. Marie figured herself and Logan would be the only ones who were actually still sleeping at 7:30. Neither of them were a morning person.

By time the two got there, most everyone had already showed up and were seated around the large circular table. Marie and Logan took their seats and Xavier cleared his throat. "Now that everyone has been so kind as to join me, we have a serious matter to attend to." A few seconds after he'd finished speaking Hank, a big, blue, and furry mutant, walking in holding a tiny blue bundle. A few gasp were heard as he handed the baby to Xavier, who cradled the child lovingly. "I'm sure most of you know this is a baby. The child was left here very early this morning. The child's parents were both mutants so the chance the child is one as well is very likely. There is no way to be sure though until the child is older."

Marie's heart melted as the tiny baby yawned and wiggled a bit to get settled before drifting to sleep again. It couldn't be more than a few days old. "I myself am too busy to take on the task of caring for an infant and many of the teachers feel the same as well. So I am looking for volunteers to take care of the child. Help will be available whenever needed, but with accepting this child you accept the full responsibilities of being a parent as well." Xavier continued. No one in the room seemed to want to tackle the challenge the tiny baby boy presented. Marie knew what it felt like to have no one though. Being alone was something Marie would never wish upon another being.

"Ah could take care of him. Ah graduate in a few weeks, and ah plan on teachin' here anyway so college isn't really an issue." Marie spoke, instantly wishing she didn't. The look of fear on the other's faces was something that pained her. "You can't, like, touch people though." Kitty spoke up, addressing the elephant in the room. Marie just looked down at her hands in her lap. "I think Rogue is more than capable of doing this. I trust her completely. I actually think it'd be quiet good for Rogue." Xavier's voice made Marie perk up a bit.

The look of concern was still on most of the others faces and she couldn't even bear to look at Logan's face. The fact that Xavier believed in her though meant a lot to her and only strengthened her desire to care for the small person. "Ah live in the teacher's wing anyway, so if ah needed help it'd be right there." Marie reasoned. She **could** do this. Back home in Mississippi she had babysat for the whole neighborhood. Xavier motioned for her to come forward and she stood up attentively and walked towards him. He smiled warmly as he gently placed the baby in Marie's arms.

Marie was sure she was going to cry. He was just so tiny and adorable. She ran a gloved finger down the tiny baby's check and smiled. Yep, she could do this. "I'll send someone to gather more baby things this afternoon. You'll find the diaper bag that was left with him outside. You'll of course have to name him as well." Xavier spoke as Marie looked up. She bit her bottom lip before looking back down at the infant. "I'll name him James." Marie said softly. The name had come to her in a dream the night after the Liberty Island incident. She didn't know where exactly the name came from, but she liked it all the same.

She didn't dare look at the others in the room. Marie couldn't handle the fear and sympathy on their faces right now. "Come on, little guy." She muttered softly as she exited the room. Hank seemed surprised as she grabbed the diaper bag from his hands, but said nothing as he watched the girl retreat up the stairs. Hank fully trusted that Xavier knew what he was doing when it came to his students.

The tiny being slumbered on as Marie entered her bedroom. She set James down gently on the bed, and just stared at him for a few moments. _What have you gotten yourself into, kid? _The Logan in her head asked. "Ah'm not sure just yet." She replied out loud softly as she placed the diaper bag down. She hadn't told anyone that the people she absorbed talked to her sometimes from inside of her mind. Marie didn't need everything thinking she was crazy too. She had a suspicion that the professor knew though. He was a telepath after all.

The soft knock at the door cause James to stir slightly, but thankfully he didn't wake. Marie hurried over to the door and opened it. The look of confusion on Logan's face was almost adorable. Marie stepped aside letting him in. He stepped into the room wordlessly and walked near where James was sleeping. He sniffed the child a few times before Marie said anything. "Logan, why the hell are ya sniffin' the baby?" She asked more than a little confused by his behavior. Logan looked at Marie, his face almost embarrassed. Almost. The Wolverine did not get embarrassed.

"It just.. smells familiar, I guess." The feral mutant replied as he watched her walk over to where he was standing and sit on the edge of the bed. Marie rolled her eyes in slight irritation. "He's not an 'it'. His name is James and he's a baby." She told him sternly, much like a school teacher would scold a bad student. Logan looked down at James "Whatever." He muttered, the word coming out just above a whisper. "Did ya just come in here to sniff James, or did you actually want something?" Marie asked as she picked up the diaper bag on the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you were really okay with doin' this. Just cause nobody else wanted to take care of it, I mean him, doesn't mean you have to." He stated to Marie, who was only half listening as she rummaged through the contents of the bag. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She muttered half heartedly as she fawned over how adorable the tiny socks in the bag were. Logan let out a groan and crossed his arms over his chest. "Marie listen to me damn it. A kid is a big responsibility. You should be thinking about your future." The use of her real name got her attention. Logan only ever used it when he was irritated with her, though only when they were alone.

"Ah already know my future. It's here at the school. Teenagers do this stuff all the time. Ah can handle taking care of a baby. Besides, look at how cute his chubby wittle face is." She told him, pinching James's cheek very softly with her gloved fingers. Logan just stared at her with one raised eyebrow like she was crazy. The facial expression she shot back at him though clearly stated 'what the fuck you starin' at, bitch?' "I just hope you know what you're doing, kid." Logan said seriously as she walked over to the door. "Ah got this." Marie replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The number of times she looked over her shoulder in one day was quickly increasing. Danielle couldn't shake the feeling that he was close by. Giving up the baby had not been an easy task for her. The first time she set eyes upon her new born baby she knew she couldn't let him have it. Her baby boy would be better off now, without either of its parents in its life. Danielle silently slipped into her dark hotel room. She ran her hand along the wall, feeling for the light switch.

She screamed when the lights came on their own accord, revealing the same man she'd been dreading was standing two feet away from her. Dani knew she couldn't run, he'd just catch her and drag her back. She was done for and they both knew it. Dani was only glad she'd had enough time to drop the kid off. "Hello, Danielle." His voice was to calm. It sent shivers down the young woman's spine. Calm was never a good thing for a man like Victor Creed. "I've been tracking you down for some time now." He stated.

Any words her brain conjured up merely died in her throat. She was too afraid to move. Too afraid of how angry he'd be to learn she'd given their child away. "Where's my cub, Danielle? I might just let you live if you tell me." Cold, hazel eyes bore into her blue ones as he spoke. "I-I don't h-have him." She stuttered out, gripping the cold door knob with her hand. Victor's calm façade shattered and his eyes were vibrant with rage.

Dani squeezed her eyes shut tightly as clawed fingers gripped her throat tightly, cutting off her air supply. Victor slammed her head into the wall for good measure, "What the fuck do you mean you don't have him? Where the fuck is my child Dani?" He practically roared at the already terrified female. Victor's gripped on her neck tightened and she was getting dizzy. Why couldn't she have a useful mutation? Empathy wasn't going to get her anywhere. "School." She rasped out as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

Victor stared at her, disgusted with her. How dare she just give his child away. He didn't want the thing, but he was an animal. And animals looked after their own. That cub was his and the fact that it was currently in the hands of someone else angered him. The bitch would be in a world of pain when she woke up again. Victor would drag as many screams out of her as humanly possible and get his hands on the cub. The fact that this was his entire fault because he'd raped her meant very little to the sadistic mutant. Victor would raise the child as somewhat of an apprentice.

His child would learn to appreciate the screams of a pretty woman as he slowly ended her life. Victor just had to find the damn thing first. He set Danielle down in a chair and picked up a sheet off the bed. He tore it to shreds with his sharp claws and tied Dani's arms and legs securely to the chair. He walked towards the door and poked his head out, looking left and right down the corridor. Victor smiled, flashing his fangs to no one in particular as he placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle and retreated into the room once more.

**

* * *

And the plot thickens. Well, I guess you could say a plot is introduced. xD Anyway, that's it. Oh, and imagine Victor looks like he did in **_**Origins**_**. Cause he was fucking sexy in that movie. Review and tell me your thoughts and comments so far!**


End file.
